The New Generation
by xObserveRx
Summary: It is 200 years since The events of Dbz, and the world is a different place. Three aspiring teens begin to learn of their origin...
1. Chapter one

Chapter One

            The explosions seemed to be getting more intense. Gaping holes littered the earth's surface underneath him. Lava could be seen through the crevices of the cracks that seemed to keep growing in length. Another blast. 

"What's going on here?" thought the young man as he looked down from the sky.

"Wait a minute, Where is here?" 

            Finally the man decided to go down to the surface. As he got closer to the surface, something seemed to change. It was as if time began to move backwards. By the time he got to the ground, everything seemed peaceful again.

            The young man looked around, for a second he thought he saw someone moving over towards the lake that had refilled itself as he approached the planet. But when he arrived, there was nothing there but the splashing of a toad, chasing after some insects in hopes of a meal.

            It was then that he heard the voice.

"Genke, you are the one", the voice called.

"Hello?" the young man called out.

No response.

"Who's there?" the young man called again.

"I'm down here", the voice responded.

The young man glanced down. His reflection in the water was the only thing to greet him. Just as he was about to turn around, his reflection spoke.

"Genke, you are the one", the reflection said as it began to move.

"What the hell are you?" the young man asked, as he began to back away from the water.

"Genke, you are the one, you will be tested."

Just then, the young man watched in horror as his reflection began to change shape. At first the changes were subtle, his hair went from dark brown to golden yellow, and seemed almost to stand straight up. Then the reflection rose up out of the water. The young man turned to run, but tripped over a rock and fell to his knees. He turned and watched as the figure began changing some more. It began to grow in size and started to sprout a tail. The young man tried to scream, but nothing came out. A sound like a thousand dragons screaming out in agony, cut through the air. The figure began morphing into something that resembled a giant ape. The young man got up and began to run. He looked back to see the giant ape coming after him. It seemed to be gaining on him. He jumped into the air and began flying as fast as he could. Still, the ape was gaining on him. He stopped and turned.

"What the hell are you?!" screamed the young man. The ape swung at the young man. He dodged, but the ape swung again. Again the young man dodged. He was amazed at the creature's speed, it seemed inhuman to the young man. The ape swung again, this time connecting. The young man went crashing into the ground with incredible speed. He opened his eyes just before the ape's gigantic foot squashed him.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two 

            Genke almost fell out of his bed. He looked around. It was then that he realized it had just been a dream. His clothes and sheets were soaked with sweat.

            He got out of bed and went to the window. The moon hung low in the sky, it was probably close to dawn. This wasn't the first time he'd had that dream. If he could remember correctly, this was the third time in the last month. Each time it was a bit different, but the same reflection and the same transformation to a giant ape would occur. But this time was even more bizarre. The ape had never attacked him before. And whose voice had that been? These questions he would ask master Eiji in the morning.

The sun came up over the mountains, as Genke got out of the shower. He'd had been awake for three hours and already he was tired again. The smell of tea leaves caught Genke's attention. Master Eiji was up.

Eiji was a great martial artist who, before becoming a teacher, had won numerous martial arts titles, including becoming champion of the world martial arts tournament six years ago. He had found Genke, along with two other children, lying in mud soaked sheets in the forest a few miles from his dojo. After trying to find the children's parents, and failing, Eiji took it upon himself to raise Genke and the other boy, Kayil, as his pupils. The girl, he gave to a couple of his students who had become good friends with him. The couple named their new daughter Freya.

Genke had never really been bothered with the fact that his origin was a mystery. It wasn't until now that he began to really think about where he came from.

Eiji sat down with the newspaper and his favorite blue cup of tea, as he did every morning. This was the only free time of the day he had. He was beginning to think of cutting a few days of his teaching schedule, to be able to get away for a while. He hadn't taken a vacation since winning the world martial arts tournament. His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning master," Genke said as he came down the stairs.

"My, your up early this morning Genke," replied Eiji, as he turned the page of his paper.

"I couldn't sleep," explained Genke, looking a little troubled.

"You've been having dreams, haven't you?" asked Eiji.

"Yes I have, how'd you know master?" Genke replied.

"Kayil and Freya have both come to me recently," explained Eiji, "reporting that they are having weird dreams as well. I only thought it natural that you would be having them too."

"Kayil and Freya too?" asked Genke, "well did they tell you what happened in their dream?"

"Freya told me she kept following someone she thought she kept seeing, but never really found anything. She also said she kept hearing some voice," replied Eiji as he sipped his tea.

"Really?" said Genke, sounding excited, " there was a voice in my dream too, did she say who the voice belonged to?"

"All these questions," replied Eiji, "are enough to cause someone to pull his their hair out! Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"Good point master, I'll go see her right away," exclaimed Genke as he ran out the door.

"Young ones today," Eiji thought to himself, "always looking for the easy answer."

The door came flying open again, causing Eiji to spill his tea on his lap.

"Master, I forgot to ask you what Kayil said about his dream," Genke said, while jogging on the spot.

"He told me to bugger off, just like I'm telling you to, right now!" retorted Eiji.

"Sounds like something Kayil would say alright," said Genke chuckling, "Well I'll see you later master," Genke cheered, on his way out the door.

"You and Freya better be here for lunch, or I'll make you guys run a million laps around the forest!" screeched Eiji, cleaning up his lap.

********

The warm air seemed to perk Genke up a bit. It had been awhile since he'd been out flying. The smell of spring combined with the sunrise, brought a relaxing feel to Genke.

"Man I can't wait to find out what Freya has to say about this dream stuff," Genke thought aloud, "I bet she'll be know more about it than I do."

Genke sped through the sky at full speed. The trip from the dojo to Satan City seemed longer than usual. He couldn't believe that Kayil and Freya were having the same dreams. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was a clue about where they came from. Genke hoped so, because this was now troubling him far more than anything had before.

The sun was full in the sky when he reached the outskirts of the city. He landed in a back alley, out of site of anyone who would be able to see him flying. Master Eiji had told him that all people could fly, with the right training, but Genke knew that people other than extremely trained fighters would see flying as something out of the ordinary. 

He began walking down the street, and passed the ice cream shop where master would take him and the others when they were younger. He always promised the children that the one who trained hardest that day would get an extra scoop. The thought made Genke smile.

That's when the screams flung him back into reality.


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three 

Genke followed the screams to a larger building less than a block from the ice cream parlor. As he approached he could tell that he wasn't the only person who'd heard the screams. A large crowd had gathered near the entrance to the building. That's when Genke recognized the building. 

It was Greye Industries, a company that created artificial intelligence equipment for the military, as well as home use. 

Genke pushed his way through the crowd and got the frontlines. A group of policemen had barricaded the entrance. He began asking the officers what the problem was, and one of them responded by saying a break-in had occurred last night.

"A break-in?" Genke asked.

"Yes the hoodlums made a huge mess, but nothing seems to be missing," replied the officer in charge of the investigation. That's when Genke recognized someone inside the building. 

"Freya!" exclaimed Genke, as he pressed through the officers, and headed into the building.

"Sir you can't go in there!" shouted an officer who followed after Genke. The officer caught up with Genke just as he began talking to Freya.

"Sir, you're going to have to come with me," stated the officer, trying to look professional, although it was clear that he was still a cadet.

"Its okay officer," replied Freya, "he's here to help me with the investigation and cleanup." The officer seemed to relax a little.

"Well all right ma'am, but don't let me catch him pulling a stunt like that again, or I'll have him brought down to the station," the officer exclaimed as he left the area.

            Freya was a longtime friend of Genke. She was with Genke and Kayil, when Master Eiji had found them, fifteen years ago. She was probably the strongest girl that Genke knew, and definitely the smartest. She had recently been hired by Greye industries as a researcher for their newest invention, which the public, and Genke, had been left in the dark about.

            "Thank heavens you showed up Genke," sighed Freya, as she moved her aside a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "I was going to go crazy if one more of those stupid officers hit on me!"

"Well," said Genke laughing, "I'm here to protect you now, so no one will bother us anymore!"

"Oh brother," replied Freya, "just help me clean this place up, so we can get to the dojo in time for lunch. If I don't beat someone or something up today, I'm going to snap!"

"Okay," laughed Genke, as he began picking some papers up off the ground. "By the way, what did happen here last night?"

"I guess some people broke in and decided to take nothing except a few inexpensive tools. They also decided to have a party in here, or at least that's what it looks like," explained Freya as she threw some papers in the trash.

"You mean to tell me with all this expensive, sophisticated equipment, all they decided to take was some nuts and bolts?" asked Genke, looking unsatisfied with Freya's explanation.

"Well, that's all they took from the main floor, I'm not allowed to go downstairs into the restricted area. Who knows what they took from there," said Freya, before sitting down for a quick break.

"I thought you knew what was down there Freya," replied Genke.

"I thought I did too, but they've stopped letting me go down there these past few weeks, but Dr. Greye promised me she would let me take a sneak peek before they unveil their work next week at the world technologies convention," Freya said, sounding exhausted. "Lets just get this cleanup finished so we can get to lunch, I'm starved."

"I couldn't agree more," Genke replied, as he quickened his pace.

********

            The clouds covering the midday sun gave little comfort from the heat. Kayil had been running around the forest for almost two hours now.

"What a fool Genke is!" thought Kayil aloud, as he quickened his pace. 

"Wandering around town, while he could be training even harder! He knows the world martial arts tournament is coming up next month, why would he even think twice about doing anything but extreme training?!" Kayil's  thought was cut short when he collided with someone. He quickly got up and turned to see whom it was.

"You should watch where your going Kayil!" Genke said jokingly, as he brushed some dirt off his clothes. Kayil was enraged.

"Ah…you imbecile!" Kayil yelled, "I can't believe you! Getting up at the break of dawn, going into the city just for fun?! You know the martial arts tournament is next month, why aren't you training?!"

"Oh spare us Kayil," Freya exclaimed as she landed behind him. "We all know Genke's stronger than you'll ever be, you should be the one worrying about training!" The sentence angered Kayil even more. He wound up, and took a swing at Genke. Just as the punch was about to land, Genke accidentally dodged as he was jolted to attention. 

"Do you guys smell what I smell? LASAGNA CASSEROLE!!!" Genke shrieked, as he took off a full speed, towards the dojo.

"Never a dull moment with you two," Freya laughed, as she began to follow Genke.

"Just you wait Genke," Kayil thought to himself, "we'll see who's laughing this afternoon." And with that he took off after the other two fighters, towards the dojo.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four 

By the time Kayil arrived at the dojo, Genke had already finished three plates of casserole.

"You better have saved some for me," Kayil said, glaring at Genke.

"Don't worry Kayil, there's plenty to go around!" exclaimed Eiji as he came into the dining room carrying another five plates of casserole, two of which Genke grabbed immediately. Kayil proceeded to take the other two, which left Eiji going back into the kitchen to grab more.

"My Genke, where do you keep it all?" asked Freya as she took a bite of her salad.

"A true fighter knows where the energy is," exclaimed Kayil as he began devouring his food.

"Okay, I can see that the casserole does more for your energy, but six plates? Come on!" Freya replied jokingly.

"What can I say? It's good!" exclaimed Genke, trying to keep his food in his mouth.

"Boys," sighed Freya, before taking a sip of her tea. The others just stopped for a moment, than began laughing.

            After lunch was finished, and the three teens had cleaned up, Eiji led them outside to train. During the beginning stretch, Genke couldn't help but think about the dreams he'd been having, and finally decided to ask Freya.

"Freya, I …um… kind of have a weird question to ask you…" Genke said suddenly.

"A weird question?" replied Freya, looking somewhat interested.

"Well, it's about this dream I've been having." Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to Genke.

"You mean you've been having dreams too?" Asked Freya, sounding excited.

"Yeah, I keep hearing this voice," Genke began, before getting cut off by Freya,

"And you don't know where it's coming from?!" Freya gasped, sounding even more excited.

"Well at first I don't, but then I end up near a pond, and I notice that the voice is coming from me!, well my reflection that is," explained Genke.

The others seemed mesmerized by the story, as they just stood still, watching Genke.

"This is where it gets really weird," Genke explained. He looked at Kayil, who looked as if he knew what Genke was about to say.

"My reflection comes out of the water, and begins changing into…" Genke trailed off, looking unsure if he should tell them the next part. He didn't have to though, because Kayil jumped in right where he left off.

"A giant ape?", Kayil asked, looking completely confident.

"Actually yes!" Genke exclaimed, feeling relieved. At least he wasn't the only one having these weird dreams.

"Eww! No!" Freya blurted out. "My reflection doesn't change into an ape! But it does change a bit though. My hair turns bright yellow, and it stands straight up, my eyes change from brown to emerald green, and I seem to be glowing!"

"Glowing?" asked Genke, feeling even more confused now.

"Yeah, glowing, like with enormous energy. Freya explained, "it's weird I know, but I'm glad I don't turn into a giant ape at least!"

Everyone seemed to be in shock at the conversation that had just taken place. Finally Genke broke the silence.

"I've been thinking guys," he began, "Do you ever wonder about where we came from?" The question seemed to jolt the others back to life.

"The odd time I'll give it a thought, but usually nothing more than that," Kayil said, as he began stretching again.

"What about you Freya?" asked Genke, hoping to hear something a little more to his liking.

"Well I never really thought about it as a child, but now that you mention it, I have been thinking a lot about our heritage." Eiji seemed to get a bit tense, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Yeah, me too Freya, I've been thinking a lot recently though. Like, why are we such good fighters? I mean, sure we've been training for a long time, but during fights with you guys sometimes I get so excited, it's weird, I feel almost as if I was born to fight…" Genke said, looking very concerned.

"Born to fight eh?" Kayil replied looking anxious. "Well that should give you even more reason to train harder for the world martial arts tournament next month." Eiji, who had been pretty quiet until now, jumped in.

"I was gonna wait until after our training session this afternoon, but since Kayil brought it up, I guess now's a good a time as ever to tell you. I've been watching your progress very carefully, and I believe that you three have a very good chance of winning the world martial arts tournament," he explained, "and that's why I've signed you three up already."

"What?!" shrieked Freya, "The world martial arts tournament?!, I'm not professional! I'll get killed out there!"

"Oh give me a break!" Kayil retorted. "You know you love fighting. You give me a run for my money every time we spar, and I know your holding back."

"Yeah, but Kayil," Genke interrupted, "Do you really think we're world class?"

"Of course I do!" Kayil replied looking annoyed, "And master signing us up couldn't make it any clearer."

"Well it's settled then," Eiji announced, "You'll all enter the tournament next month."

********

            The day of the unveiling had finally arrived, but instead of being excited, Karen Greye was nervous. She knew how much was riding on this presentation. The press would flood her with questions, many of which she had not rehearsed answers for, some she may not even know the answers too, but, if she could get to the demonstration, she'd be sure to win the council's approval.

            The sweat dripped off of Karen's brow as she heard her name being called.

"And now ladies and gentlemen of the press, our next presenter has something new to show us this year, something she's been working on for almost twelve years now!" There was applause. 

"Her many inventions include everything from a vaccine that eliminated the threat of the Rhinox virus, to a heat sensory control that has opened us up to a whole new level of space exploration!, here to introduce her newest invention, one which will surely revolutionize the police academy forever, the one, the only, Dr. Karen Greye!"

Karen's heart was pounding as she began her walk towards the curtain. Why was she nervous? She had done this at least a dozen times before. Why was this time so different?

She had no time to answer herself as she crossed through the curtains and into the spotlight. Immediately cameras began flashing everywhere and people began shouting questions. It seemed to take forever to reach the podium. By the time she arrived there, she had heard at least two-dozen different questions and comments from the reporters in the first few rows of seats. She took about thirty seconds to gain her composure, then began speaking.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the press, fellow scientists and researchers, to what will hopefully be a new era in law enforcement." Stated Karen, as she began eyeing reporters who she would take questions from. She then paused for a moment of applause.

"Today we will look at a new type of police officer who will be able to save us time, and lives all while saving us money." Again she paused for applause. She moved towards the large covered object to her left.

"And without further ad due, I present to you, the future of law enforcement!" And with that, Karen pulled a rope that was next to her, and the blanket that had been covering the project she had been working on for the past twelve years was raised.

            Underneath it was not what some people had expected, which could be told from the silence of the room. Finally after about ten seconds, some onlooker in the back yelled out. That's when the applause started. When the applause began slowing down, Karen began her explanation of what the crowd was looking at.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are now looking at are the newest additions to the Satan city police force. As you can see they are not humans, but robots." Explained Karen, as she began to feel nervous again. She quickly continued.

"Atom and Eve are the first of many androids; artificial intelligence in human form, that are highly trained in everything from hand to hand combat, to extreme negotiations. They will be joining the force later this year after the last of their testing has been completed."

She had little time to relax before the questions started flying at her. She acknowledged a small elderly reporter in the second row.

"Dr. Greye, exactly what level of training do these robots have again?"

Karen was relieved, at least this was a question she knew the answer too.

"They've been coded with the skills of the greatest fighters on the planet as well as the knowledge of the best criminal investigators and the decisiveness of the most well known justices." Karen explained, looking confident. She then acknowledged a female report a few rows back from the elderly man.

"Dr. Greye, how has the break in at the lab affected your progress in the last few days?"

Karen instantly felt nervous, she knew someone was going to ask her about this, and she really didn't know what to say. Her team hadn't even bothered to check if the androids had anything done to them that night.

"That incident hasn't hindered our progress one bit," she began, being careful not to say something that would continue more questions on the subject. "The androids were finished before that night, and had been moved to a different location, to make final preparations for today's presentation." She turned to another female reporter in the first row.

"Dr. Greye, when will we be able to see the talents of these androids demonstrated?"

Karen was excited. She wouldn't have to answer any more questions, once she showed the crowd the androids in action, she'd be able to leave.

"Well actually, we will have a brief demonstration right now," Karen began as she walked over towards the two androids. She picked up a remote, programmed a few instructions into it, and the androids came to life. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Atom and Eve." The two androids waved at the audience, and the audience cheered.

"The first demonstration will be done by Atom, who will demonstrate his intelligence with a series of quick case studies. She walked over to Atom and presented him with a short pamphlet. He seemed to be finished reading it in less than a minute. Karen asked him a few questions about the pamphlet, and then asked him his point of view on the situation. Atom responded with a remark about how the criminal's intent shouldn't have been taken into account in the manner it was, and decided that he should have his sentence lowered. The crowd cheered at the display of knowledge, and began shouting for more. Karen was ecstatic. She knew the audience would be pleased, but this was better than she could of hoped. The next demonstration would blow them away.

"Our next demonstration will be done by Eve, who will demonstrate her speed and power, by destroying several targets with the energy weapons stored in her hands, and then knock down a solid brick wall with her bare hands." Explained Karen, keeping the audience's attention. The crowd watched in awe as Eve stepped up to a marked line on the stage. Three metal objects then lowered from the ceiling and began flying around the stage at speeds some of the audience members couldn't even follow. Eve seemed totally relaxed as she raised her hand. The audience was almost knocked off their feet when Eve's hands began to glow. She began following the objects with her eyes, and then she began shooting. The first blast hit its target, dropping the metal like a tin can. There was a pause before Eve shot again, but the wait was worth it. The blast not only hit the second object, but continued through it and dropped the last target as well.

The audience was silent for a moment, but then began cheering louder than it had been all day. Eve took a bow, then moved to another marked line on the stage. The audience settled down, not knowing what to expect next. 

            As Eve stood on the line, a large wall, which looked like it was used in a safety tests for cars, was lowered onto a catapult type machine in the middle of the stage. Karen entered a few codes into her remote and the catapult sent the wall hurdling towards Eve at lightning speed. The crowd gasped as Eve took a swing as the wall was about to hit her. The wall instantly exploded and pieces of cement and dust went flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, Eve was still standing, relaxed as ever, unharmed. The crowd roared with excitement. Karen calmed them down to give one last statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you liked what you've seen here, you'll love what I'm about to tell you next." The crowd was silent again. "I'm so confident in Atom and Eve's abilities, that I've taken the liberty of signing them up for this year's world martial arts tournament next month." The crowd cheered, as Karen continued. "That's right folks, you can all witness the greatest fighters in the world have a go at these two unique individuals!" The crowd cheered again. As the crowd silenced, Karen finished her speech.

"You can let it be known now, that the two strongest fighters in the world, have just joined the tournament! We'll see you in one month!"


End file.
